The invention relates to optimized performance marine propellers. The invention arose during continuing efforts further developing the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,822, incorporated herein by reference, and efforts directed to developing a five blade marine propeller.
The invention provides a particular blade pressure surface contour, and is particularly advantageous in a five blade propeller. For further background regarding marine propeller blade design, reference is made to "Everything You Need To Know About Propellers", Third Edition, Mercury Marine, Brunswick Corporation, QS5-384-10M, Part No. 90-86144, 1984, and to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,312,286, 4,073,601, 4,080,099, 4,331,429, and 4,632,636.